Taking Care Of Dean (Wincest)
by PhoenixMalfoy33
Summary: Dean is sick after a mistake made while on a hunt. It's now his brothers job to watch over and take care of him while he returns to full health, all while trying to solve the hunt.
1. The Plunge

Crawling out of the lake water all Dean could think about was Sam, his brother and lover. They had previously learned the feelings for one another after Dean brought a girl to the motel they were at a few months back. Dean had went to the bar and picked up the first easy access slut that looked his way. He knew it wouldn't be hard, sure maybe he was more damaged than most but he was handsome and he knew if he played the right cards no one could say no, he had a way about him.

Sam had gotten home earlier than expected. He walked into the room thinking Dean was alone and sleeping, he was so wrong. She was naked in Dean's bed, as was Dean. Lucky for Sam they hadn't gotten intimate yet, Dean was just putting a condom on. He stormed into the room with the biggest bitch face he could muster screaming at the girl to get out. He practically shoved her out while she stumbled and hopped to pull her pants on.

Sam wasn't happy, he was so hurt. He knew he had stronger feelings for Dean than he should, but he felt as though he was making progress. He wanted Dean in ways he knew Dean would find disgusting in the least. He couldn't control himself around the dinner skank this time, Dean was his.

"Sam!" Dean was close to hysterics, it didn't help that he was going into hypothermia. He needed to find Sam, but that's all he could recall he needed to do. Walking along the lake bed until he felt he was on the verge of collapsing, but still he trudged on, needing to find his younger brother, needing to know the ma was okay.

Just as Dean was losing hope, yet still refusing to give up, he heard Sam call from atop the bridge in which he presumed they had fallen. He was completely dry and unscathed. Dean couldn't remember what has happened for him to end up soaking wet, but whatever it was, it hadn't happened to Sam,and for that he was happy.

Dean's vision started swimming, he felt nauseous and his head was pounding. He found that with every blink it was harder and harder to keep his eyes open. He was about to pass out. He didn't realize Sam running up to him, but he felt his large strong arms around him as he collapsed.

He awoke again in the car, he was slung up against the passenger side door. He felt the car sway and instantly felt sick. He found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open.

"Sammy.." He could tell he was slurring his words, he didn't know what was wrong. He felt so horrible. He was so cold, and he felt so weak and tired.

"Don't talk Dean" Sam sounded so concerned. "We're almost back to the motel."

Dean barely heard what Sam had said before he started fading back out.

He awoke again in the bed of the motel, he was covered in blanket after blanket and he was still shivering. He could just make out his brother pacing in the corner whispering angrily into his phone. Dean tried to pretend to still be sleeping, but in his current state it didn't last long.

"I have to go - no he's awake," is all he heard from Sam before he heard the snap signaling Sam's mobile closing. "Hey Dean, I know you're awake, you don't have to continue acting, it doesn't work on me."

"Mornin Baby boy," Dean tried to do his heart stopping smile, but all it resulted in was a large shiver.

"Shut up Dean, it's not even 6pm. Do you even remember what happened?" Sam knew Dean was up for one nasty cold.

"Uhh… no?" Dean thought for a second. "Where are we anyhow?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Getting the lead for a ghost, and getting in the car to head for Wilmington, OH. Then when we did a shit ton of research and went after it. It's all blank after that."

"Well, we went after it as you said, but the ghost pushed you over the edge of the bridge we found it haunted. It was going to get me too, but something happened and it didn't get to. It just vanished." Sam stared closely at Dean as his eyelids started to droop. "We still have to find out who it is, and salt and burn their bones, but right now you need to lay down and get better."

"I'm not dying, Sammy, I'm just cold."

Sam looked at Dean skeptically as Dean drifted off into a restless sleep. Plagued with nightmares, and scary things Dean would never admit aloud to his brother.

 _Sam was hurt and he was hurt pretty bad. It was something Dean couldn't fix on his own._

 _As Sam lay there, his own blood pooling out around him, Dean started to worry. Is this what he got for being with Sam in such a non brotherly manner? He was losing him completely? Sam was the only thing he had left. His mother was dead, as was his father and father figure. His best friend Cas had gone, and never returned, and Sam, he loved Dean in a way he knew he shouldn't._

 _He watched as Sam's breathing became more and more labored until it stopped completely. His body shuddered as his heart stopped beating and his entire body went limp. He watched his brother and the love of his life's eyes glaze over and felt him go cold in his arms as the hours passed by._

 _Dean knew Sam would want him to move on, but he just couldn't seem to find a way to make his limbs move. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving his boyfriend in a pool of his own blood that has long since dried. All over him and the ground surrounding them._

"Dean! Wake up!" Sam was worried. Dean had been practically screaming for 10 minutes until Sam had had enough. He had thought it was just a meaningless nightmare, but when Dean got worse Sam couldn't take it anymore. He hated seeing Dean in such pain.

"Sam? Sam!?" As soon as Dean's sight fell onto Sam he was pulled down into a fierce hug. Regardless of how weak he was from being sick, if it meant his brother was in harm's way, or needed protecting he had all the strength he needed. He didn't mind Sam knowing he was broken, he wanted to hold him, and never let him go.

He couldn't remember the last time he just wanted to hold Sam. They'd done so much in the months they'd been dating, but they never just cuddled. They never felt the need Dean was never a big chick flick person. He avoided them at all costs, but he actually liked this, liked feeling Sam's warm body next to his. He could get used to this.

Sam knew Dean needed him to not question what had happened and just hold him, so he did. He had always a big cuddler, but he never cuddled with Dean, not even after the sex or during late night movies. Sam knew Dean hated chick flick moments, and he didn't want Dean to regret even having a relationship with him in the first place so he didn't push his luck, but he could tell Dean enjoyed this as much as he did.

As Dean fell back to sleep, Sam held him close as if it was all he would ever need in life. After watching Dean for a short while, seemingly satisfied that Dean had a trouble free sleep, he snuggled into Dean and drifted off. The smell of Dean filling his nostrils with every inhalation.


	2. Scaring Sam

Sam woke to Dean thrashing about on the bed, fumbling to get out.

"Dean! Dean what's wrong?" Just as Sam got the words out Dean vomited, it landing everywhere on himself the bed and Sam. He heaved and heaved, Sam didn't bother with keeping the bed clean, for there was other for Dean to lay on while he changed this bed's sheets. Therefore, spending his times rubbing comforting circles on Dean's back until the rush of bile halted.

Dean continued to dry heave until he felt so weak he thought he was going to collapse. He felt Sam pull him into his arms and lift him up. The movement made his stomach roll again, but there was nothing left to come up. So he was stuck with a miserable feeling until he was put into the tub and felt Sam start to peal off the sodden items.

That's when he realized he'd thrown up on himself. He was a mess, and yet Sam was still there. He hadn't bailed on him yet, maybe he did truly love Dean. The thought made Dean smile despite the rush of cold water that filled the bottom of the tub as Sam turned on the faucet.

Sam quickly adjusted the temperature of the flow of water that spilled into the tub, and plugged the drain. Once he was satisfied with the amount of water he shut it off and soaped Dean down.

In the beginning of his attraction towards his brother Sam could not think of Dean below the waist without the rush of heat towards his lower regions. Now, here he was, months later, washing his naked, wet brother in the tub without an ounce of sexual desire in the chore he was performing.

He almost liked taking care of Dean in such a way. It made him feel equal to his brother in the way that Dean took care of Sam ever since Sam had been born. Today was one of the few days Sam had a chance to do the same for Dean. If it wasn't Dean being sick that caused this time, Sam would enjoy this. Although, sadly, Dean was sick, so there was no time for fun and games. His older brother needed him.

Sam made sure Dean was clean before pulling the plug for the drain and letting the water in the tub empty, before wrapping his wet, older brother in a towel and picking him up. He quickly and gracefully carried him back to the beds and gently laid him on the clean one. Drying off his nearly unconscious lover before sliding a pair of boxers on him, and tucking him into the bed.

As Sam went to get a basin to put next the the bed in case Dean had another episode he caught sight of the clock on the stove. Much to Sam's surprise it read 3:07am. He shook his head, quickly clearing it before proceeding in collecting a trash bit and placing it next to Dean's bed.

Sam then went to stripping the sodden bed clothes and throwing them into a pile next to the door; careful to make sure all vomit stayed inside the ball of fluffy, overused fabric. He then went to get a shower himself, he knew he had to rush in order to be there for Dean in case he was needed.

He pulled his dirty shirt over his head and dropped his boxers before quietly stepping into the tub and turning on the water. He hurriedly washed his hair and body before stepping out and grabbing a towel. He dried off and redressed, making sure his hair wasn't dripping before throwing his towel in the pile with the bed clothes.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again, with Dean being so sick. So, instead he went to the small kitchenette in the 2 bed motel they were in in Wilmington, Ohio, to make breakfast for himself. He knew there would be nothing in the cabinets, but it wouldn't hurt to check the fridge, but to his dismay the fridge was bone dry as well. He had to go to the store, but he didn't want to leave Dean, even for the shortest amount of time.

Sam made a short decision to go to the nearest 24 hour store, and get back as fast as he could. He tiptoed over to Dean, careful not to wake him. He kissed him on the forehead feeling the heat radiating from the older man's skin. He made a mental note to pick up some fever reducer and soup for Dean.

After making sure Dean was settled and was sleeping peacefully Sam grabbed a shirt and pants, and quietly got dressed before snagging the impala keys from the bedside table and heading out the door. He knew the impala would be loud but he prayed it wouldn't wake Dean as he stepped in and started the engine. He quickly and quietly back up and headed north on the main road to the walmart. He knew it would be open, and hoped he'd find everything he needed relatively quickly.

He pulled into one of the many empty parking spaces, climbing out and locking the doors. Dean would kill him if someone stole his car. He all but ran into the store, grabbing a cart on his way. He headed for the medicine isles and got fever reducer and cold medication, before sprinting to the food section.

What Sam didn't know was Dean woke to the sound of an engine starting up, not realizing it was his beloved car.

"Sam!" Dean called weakly, he really needed to take a piss, but knew he was to weak to get to the bathroom on his own. "Sam?" He realized Sam must have left, and he'd have to find his way to the bathroom on his own. As he sat up he could feel his bladder about to burst, he carefully got up, knowing he was weak and unstable. He made it a few feet before collapsing to the floor in a painful heap.

He tried crawling, but that only made his head pound and muscles ache. He nearly passed out, lying sprawled out on the floor of a dingy motel room. He needed to get up, he really had to pee, but his limbs were like jelly, and they wouldn't support his weight.

"nghh" Dean gave up trying to move, letting his limbs collapse as he accepted laying on the floor, near pissing himself. He hated being so weak, whenever he got sick as a child his father would be angry at him. Dean wouldn't be able to take care of Sam when when he was sick, so their father would have have to stay at the motel with them instead of run off to the next state on a hunt for weeks weeks on end.

He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he heard the familiar jingle of a key in a lock and Sam screaming. He thought he heard the drop of something heavy and plastic bags. Had Sam gone to the store?

He felt Sam wrap his arms around his waist and hoist him up into standing position. With Dean's arm over his shoulder and his arm around Dean's waist Sam turned around and started to take Dean back to the bed, stopping when he heard Dean mumble something.

"Dean?"

"Gta pss" Dean replied, he was to tired to try and form proper sentences, but he really needed to take a leak.

Sam got the hint and spun them around, making Dean's head spin and stomach lurch in the process.

"Sorry Dean, I'll be careful," Sam said as he helped Dean across the room and into the bathroom. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath, what was Dean's big plan for this one? "Dean?" He hesitated, he didn't want to scared his brother.

"Just set me down, I'll handle it from there, now get out."

Sam spun Dean around as they passed through the door into the bathroom, and sat him on the toilet, pants and all still on. "You sure you got it from here?"

"Yes, now get out," Dean growled weakly but Sam knew he'd find a way. He stepped out the door and shut it, going back to the groceries strewn out along the floor in front of the still open door. He grabbed all the bags, and kicked the door shut with a slam, carefully carrying the bags to the small kitchenette and placing them all safely on the table.

Sam was halfway through putting the groceries away when he heard his name being called weakly from the bathroom. He waited thinking maybe he was just over worried and hearing thing but he heard it again a moment later.

"Sam, I need your help." Dean hated asking for help he felt so weak and helpless, but he knew he couldn't do it on his own.

A moment later Dean heard a knock on the door that made him feel as though his head was about to split open. "Dean, I'm going to open the door alright?" He seen the door start to open, and Sam poke his head in with a small smile on his face. "You done?" He seemed to have gotten the hint that his brother was in pain because he said it in a small whisper.

"Mhm," Dean replied shortly.

"Okay Dean, come on." He picked the smaller man up, and helped him back to the bed to lie down. He got him situated, and went to unpack the rest of the groceries letting Dean rest for a while. Once everything was away he returned to Dean's bedside with soup, chicken noodle. Something they never really got as kids.

Dean looked miserable, he was pale and he was shaking he seemed like he was about ready to break or throw up, or both.

"Hey Dean, do you think you could manage some food?"

"I can try," Dean replied, without opening his eyes.

"Here, it's chicken noodle. It's hot be careful." Sam was concerned for his older brother, he loved him, and he hated seeing him in such a state. He hoped Dean would get better soon, so they could continue with hunting and being them.

Dean took the soup and sat up meekly, looking down at the sad pale bowl of near water. He took a spoonful, waited a moment before taking another. After a moment, Sam felt content and settled himself on the other side with his own food, which happened to be a burger from the dinner down the street.

After a few bites, Dean turned a sickly shade of green. Sam quickly took the bowl of soup, and grabbed the basin getting it under Dean's chin before the vomit started pouring.

After what seemed like hours, but was realistically only maybe 10 minutes, it finally stopped. Sam took the basin and went to the bathroom to rinse it out and get a cold washcloth, before returning it to its place on the floor, and rinsing off Dean's face.

Dean was nearly passed out by the time Sam was done. It scared Sam that Dean wasn't eating and couldn't eat without throwing it all back up, but he knew Dean was strong and would refuse to leave him without a fight.


End file.
